30 Days
by Mrs. Dorian Gray
Summary: [Oneshot][SasuSaku]Sakura and Sasuke are the only ones single in their gang. So in order to stop the rumors about Sasuke being gay and Naruto's nagging, they both decide to act in a relationship with each other. But will it remain that way or will it chan


Author's note: This story has been done in a hurry. I am apoligizing for the lose ends and grammatical errors that might be included in this story. I don't have any Beta reader so if anyone wants to be my beta reader, please contact me through my email address or just PM me.

Dedication: This is dedicated to my roommate Janine for inspiring me and for a friend of mine who doesn't want her name to be mentioned online. _Para sayo to batchmate! Sorry kung hindi ko ginawa na ikaw yung main character instead of Sakura. Ang hirap eh. Next time na lang. Sorry talaga! Gagawa pa ako ng isa pa para sayo! Miss ko na kayo batchmates! _

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Naruto and its characters does not belong to me.

* * *

30 days

It was spring once again, cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, the petals gently falling down and swaying in the wind. A group of young people were on their way towards their school. A group that includes a certain stoic black-haired, onyx eyed man and a cheery pink haired, jade eyed woman.

"You know Sasuke you should find yourself a girlfriend," a blonde boy said, putting his left arm around the pearl-eyed girl beside him who in turn blushed madly. "Look at me, even though everyone calls me an idiot, I still have a girl but you, the heartthrob of our gang, still hasn't found a certain girl to lo-," but before he could finish his statement the pink haired girl spanked him in the head. "Ow! Sakura-chan, why did you do that for?"

"You know, Naruto, you should stop bugging everyone that's single. So what if we're still single, it's not like you have the upper hand?" Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh come one Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "You're grumpier, when you were still in a relationship with Gaara you were not that grumpy and look what breaking up with him did to you."

Sakura was about to punch Naruto again but the bell rang.

"Oh shit!" all of them said, then they ran towards the gates, right before it closed, Naruto managed to step through. They all ran to their classes.

While they were walking towards their classroom…

"You know Sasuke, why don't you take Naruto's advice," Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her like she was going mad.

"Why would I take an advice from the dobe?" he asked. "And besides, you're still single, why don't you take his advice?"

"For your information mister i-know-everything, I had a boyfriend and you haven't been in a relationship since… well, ever! You've never been a relationship before! It's unhealthy you know."

"And?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"And you're confusing, Shikamaru's right, you women are so troublesome at times, I really don't get you!" Sasuke said in frustration.

Then an idea popped inside Sakura's pink head.

"Hey Sasuke," he grunted in response. "Do you want to stop Naruto from nagging at you about having a girlfriend?"

"What are you proposing to do, woman?" Sasuke asked, stopping in front of their lockers. He smiled seeing that Sakura was glaring at her because of what he called her.

"For your information, this woman has a name and you've known that name for years. But I guess you can live with Naruto nagging at you from time to time and you not being able to concentrate because of all the rumors going around the school." Sakura closed her locker's door and was about to enter their classroom when Sasuke stopped her with a hand grasping her wrist.

"What rumors?"

"I'm surprised Sasuke, you haven't heard? Some people actually think you're gay."

This pissed off Sasuke a lot. He pulled Sakura towards a dark corner of the corridor and pinned her to the wall.

_What is he doing? _Sakura asked herself. She was blushing because of how close Sasuke was. She could actually feel his breath on her face.

"Ok Miss smarty-pants, what have you got?"

Sakura smiled. "30 days. We pretend to be in a relationship for thirty days then we're off."

"30 days? That's also a month you know."

"It'll be enough to get rid of the rumors that you're gay and stop Naruto's nagging."

Sasuke thought about it for awhile. Then he smiled. He took a step away from Sakura.

"Do we have a deal Mister Uchiha?" Sakura teasingly asked, extending a hand towards Sasuke.

"We do Miss Haruno." And Sasuke shook Sakura's hand.

For a few days after they let the news of them being together spread through the school, Sasuke became even more irritated than before because now, his fan club had started to pick on Sakura and Naruto has been lecturing him on not hurting Sakura or else he'll receive a broken nose. _I think it was better when Naruto was nagging me about having no girlfriend than lecturing me on how to take care of my girlfriend. For pete's sake this is Sakura we're talking about. _Sasuke mused.

Sakura was going through it quite perfectly actually. She just ignores Sasuke's fan club who kept on playing pranks on her and insulting her whenever they had a chance. She was actually amused by Sasuke's reaction since he was being lectured still by Naruto. _Whatever you do Sasuke, you still have friends to back you up._ Sakura knew that even though these two men were always fighting each other and having arguments, they were the best of friends.

During this time, they went on several dates. The first one was just to prove that they were a couple then the other ones followed naturally. They both knew that the other was just acting their part but neither of them knew that they were acting naturally, in their own accord. During this time they had become closer than they had ever imagined. Sasuke began to be more caring towards Sakura and Sakura became even more worrying about Sasuke. Both of them were not aware of the real emotion that they shared with each other. The emotion that they had both thought not possible to feel again (AN: after Sakura's broken relationship with some guy and Sasuke being rejected by his parents and older brother).

On the twenty-ninth day, Sakura finally realized that what she was feeling for Sasuke was the emotion that she had not felt for a very long time, it was love. So she decided to tell Sasuke her true feelings, so that, if ever, he doesn't feel the same way, she could cope with the pain earlier, not when she had developed an even closer relationship with him.

So that afternoon, Sakura called him.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sasuke? It's me Sakura, could you meet me at Ichiraku's?"

"Why?"

"Just that, since it's our last day together, we should celebrate for the success of my ever genius plan!" Sakura forced a smile upon her lips.

"Sure, what time should I pick you up?"

"Nah, just wait for me there."

"Sure. What time should I be there?"

"Maybe 6, is that all right for you?"

"Yeah, that's alright, see ya there Sakura."

"See ya…" Sasuke hung up before Sakura could say, "Sasuke."

Arriving at Ichiraku, Sasuka sat at one of the tall stools and ordered Miso Ramen while waiting for Sakura. He had been musing about these feelings that he had had for Sakura ever since the started this deal of theirs. It was time to tell her his feelings. _Damn it! Why is this so hard? What if she rejects me? What if she doesn't feel the same? Damn this feeling!_

He was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard a crash just outside. He ran and saw that a car had just ran over someone. His heart started to beat faster. He ran, pushing aside everyone that got in his way. He was finally face to face with the victim and the only thing that registered in his mind was, _Pink hair? _His eyes filled with tears he was about to kneel in front of the body when suddenly someone behind him said,

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

He turned around and saw Sakura, wearing a white peasant skirt and a black spaghetti-strapped top. He ran to her and hugged her tight, burying his nose on her hair, smelling the fragrance of strawberry. Sakura smiled but was still confused. He looked over Sasuke's shoulder and saw a man in a mini-skirt and a wig of pink hair being helped by policemen into an ambulance. She stifled a laugh. _So Sasuke thought I was that man hit by a car. He must have been really worried to react this way once he knew that I was safe. _

"Sakura, don't ever leave my side again you hear me?" Sasuke suddenly said, holding Sakura's shoulders.

"Sasuke," Sakura reached up and stroked Sasuke's cheek.

"I love you too much," he said, looking at Sakura's jade eyes, which quickly filled with tears. He brushed them quickly away with his thumb.

"I love you too," she happily said.

Sasuke smiled and pulled her somewhere private. He pinned her between his own body and the wall in a dark alleyway.

"Sasuke," she whispered before his lips came down to hers in a powerful kiss.

* * *

Author's note II: Sorry if the ending is crappy, it was supposed to be tragic but since a friend of mine is tired of reading tragic stories, I decided to alternate the original tragic ending into a happy one, although I liked it better with the original ending. Maybe I could actually make another version...

Anyway, thank you for reading this story, hope you drop a review :D


End file.
